


Rainbow Connection Series: the Podfics

by TheGroupofOne



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fix-It, M/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 02:56:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3674832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGroupofOne/pseuds/TheGroupofOne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Harry x Eggsy soulmate au where you only see colour once you meet your soulmate (so you don’t know them until you see them). And it goes away when they die.</i>
  <br/>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part I

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Paint With all the Colours of the Wind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3410369) by [Della19](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Della19/pseuds/Della19). 
  * Inspired by [In Living Colour](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3424574) by [Della19](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Della19/pseuds/Della19). 



Cover by TheGroupofOne. 

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://thegroupofone.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Paint%20with%20all%20the%20Colours%20of%20the%20Wind.mp3) | **Size:** 12 MB | **Duration:** 00:13:08
Right-click and save. Thank you to Paraka for hosting me! 
  
---|---


	2. Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Colour,” Arthur tells him once, an eyebrow raised warningly over a sniffer of brandy, “Is distracting.” And the Harry who is twenty-one only nods, and takes a sip of the grey brandy in his hand. He intends to be a Kingsman until it kills him. He cannot imagine colours will be a problem he will have to face.  
> And then, years later Harry is forty, and he knows that blood is red and that somewhere in London there is a fifteen year old boy with very blue eyes. Yes, he thinks, burying that thought deep, deep away where it belongs, he finally knows what Arthur meant.  
> Colour is distracting.

Cover by TheGroupofOne. 

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://thegroupofone.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Living%20colour.mp3) | **Size:** 15 MB | **Duration:** 00:16:14
Right-click and save. Thank you to Paraka for hosting me! 
  
---|---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> ... I swore I would not podfic in the Kingsman fandom due to being emotionally compromised by it but... well..  
>  Huge thank you to Della19 for writing these lovely fics and allowing me to podfic them!


End file.
